I've got a DREAM!
by Beverii
Summary: Xanxus randomly bursts out singing as Squalo watches Tangled. Contains large amount of OOC-ness. THIS. IS. CRACKKKKK!


**AN: One day, I felt like listening to the Tangled soundtrack.**

**Not a good idea when you feel like writing at the same time. Contains a LOT of OOC-ness from Xanxus. But if you like to laugh, read on! :D**

It was another day in the Varia. There was shouting and screaming, and Ushishishis coming from a blonde boy. A certain silverette was keeping himself occupied by watching some television. Today, Disney was showing Tangled.

Although Squalo did his best to ignore the screams and yells of the Varia members, a muscle in his jaw twitched when he felt something cut his cheek. "VOI! Damn it Belphegor, quit playing around!" He yelled, turning to the back of the couch. Belphegor gave a menacing laugh, before closing the door behind him.

The shark grunted and slouched into his seat, praying nothing else would ruin his day. He said too soon.

"I'VE GOT A DREAM!" _Oh shit! Who the hell is singing?_ Squalo thought to himself, eye starting to twitch as he scanned the room using the corner of his eyes. The voice seemed awfully familiar, almost like Xanxus'. But why would Xanxus ever start to randomly burst into song? It was just not like him.

But wonders never cease for Squalo.

The large double doors burst open, revealing Xanxus singing to the movie Squalo was watching. "WHAT THE FUCK XANXUS?" He yelled, jumping inches off the couch as the thug in the television sang the exact same line. Xanxus suddenly threw his arms around Squalo and started singing.

"I'VE GOT A DREAM! LIKE EVERYONE ELSE, I'VE GOT A DREAM! I'D LIKE TO BE THE MAFIA BOSS, BE IN CHARGE OF EVERYBODY! I'VE GOT A DREAMMMMM!" Xanxus continued singing, an out of character smile plastered to his face.

Squalo's mouth opened to say something as Xanxus continued singing horribly. "What the fuck is WRONG with you Xanxus? Why are you so happy today? WHY ARE YOU SINGING?" Squalo asked his questions quickly, still freaked out by his boss. "YOU HEARD ME SQUALO, I'VE GOT A DREAMMMMM!"

The swordsman shivered. This wasn't happening. This was not happening. This was unthinkable. Xanxus was cheerful. Nightmare. Yes, Squalo was probably having a nightmare.

...No he wasn't. Xanxus was still singing. Squalo screamed, "VOIIIIIII WHAT IS WRONG?" Xanxus ignored his question and went on singing as he bounced on the couch. This was going to be a long movie...

* * *

After an afternoon of an Out of character, couch bouncing Xanxus, Squalo made his way to the dining room for dinner. Opening the doors, he felt something touch his head. It wasn't a glass of liquor, surprisingly. But rather, it was a balloon.

"What." He deadpanned. Turning to the table, his eyes bulged and his mouth dropped open. Xanxus was still singing. And the room was decorated with balloons. "HE'S GOT A DREAMMM~" Lussuria sang as he bounced along with Xanxus. Belphegor and Levi were singing too, and Fran was sitting on a chair, bobbing his head up and down. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Squalo yelled, tripping over nothing and landing on the floor.

"Squalo-senpai. Boss has a dream, why don't you join in too?" Fran asked, his head bouncing to the bad off-tune singing by the Varia members. Squalo pointed his sword at him, "VOI! How about you! WHY AREN'T YOU SINGING? WHY MUST I SING?"

"Squalo-senpai, I don't have a dream."

The silverette face-palmed, and looked at the Varia members. Yup, there was something totally wrong with them today. Squalo groaned, and decided to just stand there and look like a retard rather than sing with the Varia members.

"HE'S GOT A DREAMMMM! HE'S GOT A DREAMMM! LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE'S HE'S GOT A DREAMMMM!"

_Omake/Extended Ending_

24-year-old Tsunayoshi hummed a merry tune as he headed to the dining room in the underground headquarters. When he reached the dining room, his eyes widened.

"I'VE GOT A DREAM, JUUDAIME!" Gokudera sang with Yamamoto. "Gokudera...kun?" Tsuna muttered, looking at the Vongola family. Everyone had smiles plastered on their faced, and Hibari wasn't there. Even Chrome looked happy.

Kyoko was laughing and Haru was singing along with the guardians. "I'VE GOT A DREAMMM~ I WANT TO MARRY TSUNA-SANNN, LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE I'VE GOT A DREAMMM!" She sang in a high pitched voice. "I have a dream! I have a dreammmm!" Kyoko echoed the lines, jiggling up and down in her seat.

Tsuna simply stared. Something was wrong today.

Definitely, _definitely _wrong.

**AN: You can tell which is my favorite song from Tangled now.**


End file.
